Expiration Date
by jbskyyy
Summary: Maura discovers what Jane has been hiding in her locked big walk-in closet.
1. Chapter 1

Expiration Date

chapter /1

.

.

. Maura approaches Jane's condo door with bags of empty toxic waste evidence bags in her hand. After knocking on the door she hears a thud , she leans her ear to the door to try and figure out what was making the sound. She hears rustling then a big bang like a door being slammed shut. The door knob begins to rattle and then the door swings open . She sees a totally disheveled Jane adjusting her clothes and pushing her hair away from her face.

"Hey Maura."

"Jane did you forget I was coming over ?"

Jane adjusts her shirt more "No, no..well yeah I got caught up in something else." She motions for her to come in. "Now Maura , tell me again what it is you wanted to do today? And what are those toxic waste bags for, are we going to hide a body or something?"

Maura smiles knowing she is joking. Because Jane has been dreading letting her throw out all her expired food for over a week now.

"Now Jane you know I want to empty your place of everything that has expired. You promised I could do this for you."

Jane starts to come out of her daze "Oh yeah , yeah , yeah I know. I just forgot it was today. But really there isn't a lot that is expired in here."

Maura just chuckles as she heads pass Jane and walks towards the kitchen . Jane picks up the bags and walks in the kitchen . She sees Maura's head sticking inside her refrigerator.

"See everything is good in my fridge right?"

With her head still inside the fridge Maura starts throwing out behind her jars of expired condiments onto the floor. She is making disgusted sounds as she spots more expired bottles still inside.

Jane grabs one of Maura's bags and starts putting the thrown bottles and jars into the bag. She picks up a jar of Mar-mite and shakes her head no.

"No Maura not this, you gave this to me it's special. Here put it back?" Jane holds out the jar to her.

Maura turns and gives her a frustrated look. "In the bag Jane it's over 5 years old. You said you weren't going to fight me on throwing things away? I'll buy you a new jar of Mar-mite."

Jane drops it in the waste bag. She picks up a ketchup bottle, "Fine. But the ketchup stays." She hands it out to Maura.

Maura smiles "Okay but that is all that is staying. And only because it still is good for another 6 months. Why don't you start gathering all your cereal boxes together. I know they all must be expired ."

Jane whines "But Maura, I.."

Maura sternly looks at her and points to the bags for her to put them in. "You promised Jane."

Jane stomps her feet like a 5 year old over to her cereal boxes. She begrudgingly drops them one at a time into a bag.

Jane's phone vibrates she answers " Rizzoli. Yeah okay today? Well okay I'll be there as soon as I can . Yeah bye."

Maura turns to Jane "Work?"

Jane nods as she looks for her keys on the kitchen counter. "Yeah work, Korsak says Cavanaugh needs the paperwork on the last case we worked. He wants it today , can you believe that? I have it only half filled out. It's going to take me a few hours Maura. Oh crap! I forgot , would you mind walking Jo Friday for me?"

"No not at all. I can also finish here while your gone. It should go a lot faster without you here." Maura laughs.

Jane picks up her keys and starts walking out the door. She yells back "Not funny Maura. Don't throw out too much and leave my ketchup alone. Be back soon. Thanks for walking Jo for me."

Jane turns back as she realizes she forgot her gun. She unlocks a door in the hallway with a key . She walked in and walks out with her gun. Maura curiously watches as Jane adjust the holster on her hip.

Startled as she looks up seeing Maura watch her. She slams shut the door behind her as fast as she can then nervously Jane walks fast to the door .

"Bye again Maura."

Jane leaves as Maura stares at the hallway door that Jane had tried to close. She notices the door didn't shut all the way close because she saw a light coming from behind the door. Maura's curiosity gets the best of her and she walks over to the door.

Maura walks slowly like she's sneaking up to the door and peeks in. She had always thought it was a small hall closet. But she did wonder why Jane always kept the door locked. She thought maybe it was because it was where she put her gun and badge when she was home. But as she carefully opens the door she gets a surprise. This wasn't a small hall closet. It was more like a big walk-in closet almost as big as hers . There were hundreds of old books stacked up half way to the ceiling all along the walls. Maura places her hand on top one of the stacks of books and a orange colored highlighter marker fell to the floor. She bends down to pick it up and notices a cozy little makeshift bed with layers of blankets and pillows in the back of the closet with a laptop laying on it.

Maura stands up and sees a book open on one of the stacks. She goes over and picks it up . She sees a love poem is highlighted in orange in the book. She picks up the book underneath that book and flips through it finding another highlighted love poem. She looks through a half dozen of the books , they all have highlighted love quotes or poems.

Maura starts to feel guilty spying on Jane and places the books back just the way she had found them. But she can't seem to get herself to leave the closet just yet. She goes to the bed and sits down on it. She casually glances over to the laptop. She casually brushes her hand over it and the laptop screen comes on to what Jane had been looking at.

Jo Friday comes running in the closet hopping on Maura's lap.

"Oh hi Jo. I need to walk you don't I?" She stands up holding Jo but looking still at the computer screen. She can make out that it was on the Tumblr site. Maura laughs never thinking Jane would be on that site but is pleasantly surprised .

Maura looks at Jo "Let's not tell Jane I was in here okay Jo?" Jo barks Maura smiles "Good girl , now let's take you for a walk."

Maura feeling guilty still closes and locks the closet door behind her. She puts a leash on Jo and they go for a walk .

Jane comes back home . She has brought Chinese food for Maura and her dinner. She comes in and walks into the kitchen expecting Maura to be still working in there. But she looks around and there is no Maura. It doesn't even look like anything else had been put into the toxic waste bags. She sits the food down on the counter.

"Maura? Maura where are you?" Jane starts walking and looking around the condo. She sees the hallway closet door is ajar. Jane panics and opens the door. She sees Maura sitting comfortably petting Jo on the bed with one of her books in her hand reading it. Maura doesn't even look up at Jane.

Jane tries to play it cool and says " Hey I know the books look old but I don't think they have expired yet so don't throw those away okay?"

Maura holds up a finger to Jane trying to tell her to wait a second until she finishes reading the poem in the book in her hand.

"Maura? How'd you even get in here ? I locked this door."

Maura raises the finger up again. Jane hates to be ignored , she gets ready to yell but Jo jumps up and runs over to her.

Jane picks her up "Hey Jo how you doing? Did you go for a walk?"

Jo squirms and barks happily in Jane's arms. Jane gives up and goes and sits down next to Maura on the bed. She plays with Jo while Maura keeps reading the poems. Jane watches Maura as she is so focused on one of her books . Then Jo jumps on Jane with a little teddy bear she'd found in her mouth. Jane tries to grab it out of her mouth.

"No Jo Friday, not a toy. We've been through this before this is Tru and where is her little friend Blu? You had better not chewed up the little donkey? Jo let go !"

Jane wrestles it away from Jo and holds it up out of her reach.

"Here is this what you're looking for?" Maura holds out the little donkey and Jane takes it.

"Yeah it is, Frankie gave this to me when I got out of the academy, Tru & Blu." Jane smiles looking at the bear and donkey.

Jane stands up and places them back on the shelf in the special place she always kept them. She looks down at a guilty looking Maura looking back up at her.

"So , Maura you want to explain why you're in here?"

"I'm sorry Jane . I.. was curious , I just wanted to know what you were locking up in here..."

"Sorry to disappoint you, it's only books. I lock up my gun in here that's why it's always locked. Speaking of which, how did you get in here ?"

Maura hangs her head and answers "When you left you didn't shut the door all the way. I did lock it back when I took Jo for her walk though. But when we got back I needed to read more of these poems. So...I sorta picked the lock." Maura hangs her head feeling even more guilty.

Jane raises her hand over her mouth to hide her smile and tries to sound mad . She pulls out her handcuffs.

"You know I could arrest you for breaking and entering Maura?"

Maura looks up worried Jane was really mad enough to do it. But instead she saw Jane smiling and twirling the handcuffs on one finger.

Maura smiles relieved and teases Jane "You arrest me and I'll tell everyone your secret."

Jane tilts her head confused "Secret? What secret?"

"That you are a closet love poem reader."

Jane clutches her chest in mock horror "You wouldn't dare?"

Maura nods yes and they both start laughing.

"I brought us some Chinese for dinner, you hungry?"

"Oh sounds good yes."

They go into the kitchen and sit down to eat. Sitting in silence each trying to think of what they should ask the other about the closet situation. While eating they take turns sneaking peeks at the other to try to figure out what other is thinking.

Maura breaks the silence and asks "So who is she?"

Jane totally lost says "Who is who?"

"The woman you're in love with? The one all those poems and quotes are about? Do I know her?"

"What are you talking about ? What do you mean a woman? I'm not gay. I've never been with a woman before. I like reading those books , that's all."

"Okay you don't want to tell me fine. But everyone of those I read were clearly about loving a woman Jane. Not one was about a man. You know denial is present in the beginning of bi sexuality lifestyle that "

"Whoa whoa whoa Maura. I am not gay or in denial."

"Okay then can you explain why you are reading those books and highlighting them? Which you really shouldn't do. Highlighting the books lowers their value . I can help you get copies of them online so you won't need to highlight the books."

Jane frustrated sits and thinks . She gets an idea and stands up "C'mon show me what you read. Then maybe I can explain it to you."

Maura smiling stands up with her glass of wine in her hand. Jane grabs Maura's wine bottle and gets herself another beer. She walks to the closet with Maura close behind .

Jane walks in first and motions to Maura to sit down on the makeshift bed. Maura gets comfortable.

Jane still standing says "Okay tell me which book says I'm gay?"

Maura laughs "None of these say you're gay Jane. Come sit let me show you what I mean by the poem I was reading when you came in." Maura pats the space next to her.

Jane sits down and takes a long big drink from her beer and waits patiently.

Maura smiles as she takes a small sip of her wine. She looks over the poem in the book . She changes her mind and sits the book down and opens the laptop.

Jane did a spit-take when she saw her laptop "You were on my computer too? Maura why?"

Maura brings up her tumblr blog and points to it "Because I saw this. It clearly insinuates that you are in love with a woman. Here take this one for example. She felt like hot lightning flew from her fingertips as they touched my breasts. I urge her to"

Jane stops her and puts her hand over the laptop screen.

"Alright stop, stop, that's enough. And you're wrong that is not about sex. Well it is about sex but not really for me anyways."

Maura grins and shakes her head "Okay you're going to have to explain that to me. Because this one is definitely about sex to me."

Jane takes another long and big drink from her bottle of beer. She takes the laptop away from Maura and puts it in her own lap. She loudly clears her throat and stares at the computer screen and begins.

"Okay I guess you say it's sort of a form of escapism for me. You see when I go on that site my mind is calmed. Um , I'm not explaining this right...Can't you just take my word for it?" Jane nervously laughs.

Maura laughs and rubs

her hand up and down Jane's forearm trying to comfort her.

"Jane you are explaining just fine go on , please."

Jane inhales a deep breathe then exhales it . "Okay but don't look at me ."

Maura gives her a strange look. Jane nods and points at her smiling.

"Yeah like that look ,don't do it okay?"

"Jane, just tell me I'm not going to judge you no matter what you tell me."

Jane seeing how serious Maura is looking at her tries to make her laugh.

"Okay I wrote every single thing in here, And I'm going to quit being a detective and just write more for the rest of my life."

Maura studies Jane face to make sure she's not serious.

"Really Jane? I think that book over there says Robert Frost. Jane come on seriously talk to me."

Jane grins "Fine but no laughing and I'll take you up on the no judging too."

Maura nods as Jo crawls up in her lap. They both are silent and waiting for Jane to explain to them.

Jane leans back against the wall and adjusts a pillow behind her back. She then looks down watching her fingers . They starting to fidget with one another as Jane nervously begins. She picks up the first book Maura found and read.

"Alright , this is the one that started this little reading room. I was so stressed out about a case and couldn't relax. I got on my laptop and tried to find something anything to distract me. I read a e-mail from Giovanni of all people. He sent me a picture of a dog that looked exactly like Jo. The dog was playing with a big turtle that looked like Bass."

Maura can't help herself she interrupts to correct her. "Tortoise Jane not turtle."

Jane smiles and stares at Maura for second then continues.

"Okay Jo & Bass look a likes . Dog and turt ...tortoise playing together. I thought this was the cutest and most ridiculous thing I'd ever seen before."

"Oh I want to see that picture. Do you still have it?"

"Not the point Maura. I went to the source of the pic and it was tumblr." Jane looks over at Maura who had a sad look on her face. "Maura I'll show you the pic later okay. You want to hear the rest or not?"

Maura smiles at the thought of seeing the picture. But sees Jane's getting mad.

"Yes sorry Jane I really want to hear the rest please...and the picture later." Maura smiles up at Jane.

Jane shakes her head then gets serious. "I went on the site to see the picture. But I saw a quote above it. The one you were reading when I walked in here. I must have read that a thousand times. I know you say it's about sex. But it was more to me. I felt it, I mean the words were actually landing on and sinking into my skin all the way down to the bone. My mind actually was calm for the first time in weeks. It was reaffirming my belief in love which I had long ago had given up on ever finding. So I started viewing other quotes and poems on the site . I was finding amazing ones and having different reactions to each one."

Maura looks in awe at a Jane's reflective realizations of her discovery. "That sounds wonderful."

Happy that Maura wasn't looking at her like she was crazy, Jane excitedly starts again."It was , it was like all my demons took a break from fighting me and was using the site as their own playground to play in. And my angels joined the demons and they fought with each other to see who got to post what. And I got to sit back and watch . I got to watch them with the calmest most serene mind I'd ever had before in my life."

Maura's mouth drops open from just listening to her. But when Jane got a little self conscience she stopped . Maura sat up and took Jane's chin in her palm and said.

" That was beautiful way to look at it Jane, don't stop. Please tell me more."

Jane chuckled " Oh I know it's a little crazy. But it is the only thing that calms me after a tough case anymore. Well of course you have the same effect on me. But that goes without saying you know that right?"

Maura surprised quickly turns her head toward Jane and smiles sweetly "Really? No I didn't know I could have that kind of effect on you. I'm very flattered you feel that way."

Jane shyly drops her head and turns away to hide the blush appearing across her face.

Jane clears her throat softly "You want to know why I started this little collection of books in here?"

Maura smiles and scoots a little closer to Jane "Yes please."

Jane takes a sip of her beer, She then holds up the wine bottle "Need a refill?"

Maura holds out her glass and nods. Jane fills her glass and sits the bottle back down.

"Well , when we were working on the husband and wife murder suicide remember that?"

Maura shakes her head "Yes that was so awful."

"Yeah it was. At the crime scene was a few books. All were covered in their blood."

Maura shakes her head sadly remembering.

"There was one book that didn't have any blood on it. The book was opened to a page with a poem on it. I took a pic of it on my phone I was curious what it said. But I had to finish running the crime scene first. So after I got to the station I looked at the pic of the poem."

Excitedly Maura says "What did it say?"

Jane laughs "It was the poem you were just reading. I thought I was just imagining it . Or maybe I had taken a pic off the internet of the poem and got it mixed up with the crime scene pic. So I went down to evidence room to check the book."

Maura impatiently asks "And? Was it the same ?"

"I checked out the book and took it to the stairwell and sat down and began reading it. And yeah it was the very same poem I had read. But I felt even more with the book and pages on my finger tips. It didn't even matter it had come from a horrific crime scene . The words felt more real and meant more to me . So the next day I went to a used book store and bought that book. And every poem or quote I like I try to find and buy the book." Jane holds her hands out to show all the books she had bought. "And see what has happened." Jane stands up "Too much beer , I'll be right back." Jane leaves to go the bathroom.

Maura looks down at the poem Jane was talking about. She traces each word lovingly with her finger tips. She was amazed at how sensitive and self reflective Jane was getting to be because of these books. She closed her eyes and moved her fingers across the page and tried to picture what Jane had felt.

Maura was floating off thinking about her feelings for Jane. Maura was always slowly falling more and more in love with Jane . With every new aspect of Jane she would fall deeper in love. But today with all these books and feelings. Maura wanted to , no she knew she had to read them all. Because today at this exact moment she knew she had fallen madly, deeply , hopelessly in love with her so- called straight best friend Jane. Now she had to convince Jane there was an expiration date on her heterosexuality and as of today it is expired.

Jane came back in smiling and laughing holding one of the toxic waste bags in her hand. She sees Maura smirking as she reads the poem.

Jane holds up the bag that had a single roll of toilet tissue inside of it.

"Uh Maura I don't think toilet paper have expiration dates."

Maura looks up and joins Jane laughing. "No, no Jane it doesn't expire. I spilled bleach on it so I put it in the bag. Come sit I want to discuss something with you."

Jane sits down and teases Maura "Huh oh ! Am I in trouble. Does our friendship have an expiration date?"

Maura smiles tilts her head to the side "Sort of but I hope you won't mind."

"What of course I'd mind if we weren't best friends anymore. What the hell are you talking about?"

Maura feeling more courageous than she had ever felt in her life decides to take a chance. She leans over and places a soft tender kiss on Jane's very surprised lips.

After they break from the kiss the shocked and surprised Jane with her eyes still closed asks "So does this mean the other rolls of toilet paper aren't expired?"

Maura furrows her brow then laughs "Yes they are good."

Jane opens her eyes and her lips curl up into the most beautiful smile Maura had ever seen in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Expiration Date

/ chapter/2

Maura and Jane sit smiling across one another on the bed. With their lips still tingling and burning from their first kiss.

Maura not wanting to let the tingling end eagerly leans in for another kiss. But Jane raises up her hand to stop her.

Confused Maura asks " What's wrong ?"

Jane lowers her hand and her head. "Maura , can we take things slow? I..I 've never , you know been with a woman or even a friend especially a best friend like this before. So you know um.."

Jane wrings her hands and fingers still not looking up at Maura.

Maura places two fingers under Jane's chin and raises up her face to look her in the eyes. She softly says with a grin.

"I understand , of course we can go as slow , as slow as you need to go. I'm not going anywhere Jane. I've wanted this for so long , a little longer won't hurt."

With so many emotions running through her mind. Jane becomes a little overwhelmed and as the emotions spill over they show on her face in the form of tearing eyes.

But Jane musters up a tiny smile and tries to joke, "So no expiration date for getting another kiss?"

Jane wipes her now running nose with the back of her hand and manages a chuckle while staring up into the comforting eyes of her best friend.

Maura shyly covers her mouth with one hand to hide a small laugh. She reaches out with her other hand and gently strokes Jane's face with the back of her hand. Maura tilts her head to one side and stares lovingly at Jane.

"No Jane , no expiration date on another kiss or on us ever."

Now the emotions overwhelming Maura as a tear escapes from one eye and rolls down her face. Jane reaches out and wipes the tear from Maura's face.

Jane tries to get her to smile. "So is this what it's like being lesbians? You just make each other cry all the time?"

Maura laughs thinking about it nods her head "Basically yeah but there is a lot a more wonderful things too."

Smiling Jane takes Maura's hand in hers "So it's worth getting through a few tears together huh?"

Maura nods yes and covers her free hand over their holding hands.

"Can I stay here with you tonight? We can just sleep nothing else . I just want to be close to you if that's okay?"

Jane smiles and scoots back on the makeshift bed on the floor. She lifts the covers up and pats the empty space next to her for Maura to join her. Maura excitedly scoots back and slides under the covers with Jane.

They both pull the covers up under their chin but then put both pull out their arms and put them on top of the covers. Maura turns her head to look at Jane and smiles . She takes Jane's hand in hers lightly squeezing it. Maura guides Jane's hand to her mouth placing a soft kiss on her hand.

Jane closes her eyes as she feels the touch of Maura's soft warm and wet lips touching the back of her hand. The tingling that were once on her lips are now traveling throughout her entire hand. She inhales deeply as the tingling goes up her arm.

Maura looks at the effect she is having on Jane and smirks. She takes a chance and goes further. She begins to trace Jane's index with two of her fingers. A moan comes from Jane. Maura encouraged goes to the next finger.

Jane opens her eyes and reaches for Maura's other hand and begins mimicking Maura's actions on her hand.

"Mmm that feels nice Jane."

They face each other and slowly interlace all their fingers together. Gently and slowly they begin to explore one anothers hands with their own. They each trade moans softly back and forth. It is exciting for both in this new way of being together in this surprising intimate way.

Jane moves her finger down the side of Maura's palm. She moves over a bump . Jane moves it up to her face to inspect it closer.

As she moves her finger up and down it she teases "What's this from? A knife fight?"

Maura comes out of her daze and sees what Jane is touching "Oh no it's from doing so many Y incisions. I've built up a callus from breaking the chest cavity open with my hands. See my palm rubs against the 4th and 5th rib .."

Jane interrupts not wanting to hear the rest "Okay, okay it's a callus that's all the detail I need."

Jane laughs and Maura joins her and adds "Not too sexy to hear huh? I probably should've just said it was a knife , no a scalpel fight ?"

Jane laughing nods then kisses the callus and continues caressing and tracing Maura's fingers .

Maura feeling the effects spreading through her body says "Oh Jane you have no idea what your touch is having on my entire body right now."

"Mmm...Yes I do because you're fingers are doing the same to me."

Maura slides her fingers down Jane's hand to her wrist .

"Your pulse is racing Jane. And I can feel the heat from your skin rising higher too."

Jane nods acknowledging it. "You have always had that effect on me you know?"

Maura starts to blush "Really Jane ? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I ...was afraid you didn't want to hear my feelings ..I mean from me of all people ,me feeling that way about you. I mean I know we've always been friends but this was different you know?"

Rubbing Jane's wrists with her fingers . "You know this vein goes straight to the heart and all the way up to the very tip of the left hand ring finger... Jane you are like this vein in me. You have always been connected to my heart in every way possible. "

Maura kisses Jane's wrist and slowly spreads kisses up the arm. She reaches Jane's neck and places a passionate kiss on her neck. Jane jumps and pushes her away.

"No , no ,no Maura not the neck. Anything but the neck. You kiss me there again and I guarantee you your going to be stripped naked in 3 seconds and thrown up against the nearest wall and I end up ravishing you for the entire night. So stop please you said we could go slow." Jane smirks over at Maura.

At just the thought of Jane's words Maura's breathing becomes labored. Jane watches as Maura's eyes dilate turning almost completely black.

Jane grinning interlaces her fingers with Maura's again. They both start squeezing and playing with each others fingers . They gaze lovingly into each others eyes smiling and still softly moaning from the others touches.

Maura wanting or needing more quickly rolls Jane on to her back . Still holding hands she straddles her and smiles down at a surprised and shocked Jane.

"So your neck is one of your erogenous zones ? Is that the only one or are there more?"

Laughing Maura and Jane play struggling for dominance with their hands. Jane gives in and drops all resistance. Their hands separate as Jane's fall down beside her on the bed.

"I give Maura you win."

Maura laughs and says as seductively as she could "So I win what's my prize? Oh I know.."

Maura dives her face into Jane's neck to kiss it again and claim her prize. But Jane jumps up and flips Maura over on her back before her kiss could land on her neck. This time Jane straddles herself on top of Maura. Both now smiling and giggling .

Jane gets a serious look on her face. Maura wonders " What is it? Is something wrong Jane ?"

Jane nods yes and seriously says "Yes something is definitely wrong."

Worried Maura tries to sit up but Jane holds her down. "Tell me Jane? Whatever it is I know we can work through it."

Jane bites her lower lip to keep from laughing. She still is acting serious says "Oh I don't know if we can. Because I know I'm going to die unless.."

Desperate now Maura pleads "You're ill? What is it Jane? Unless what ? What can we do? whatever it takes, I'll do it."

Jane laughs and says as she dives her head into Maura's neck. "Unless I kiss your neck I know I'll just die of want for you if I don't !"

Jane spreads passionate kisses all over Maura's neck . Maura laughing so hard it's starts hurting her stomach .

She pleads "Oh Jane ! Wait stop I can't breathe and my stomach is starting to cramp."

Jane pulls away and looks at Maura worried she was hurting her.

"Oh sorry are you okay?"

Maura smiles and takes her chance. She turns Jane back over on to her back again and straddles her . She holds Jane's arms down and eyes her neck.

"So I think I remember hearing something about a ravishing if I kiss your neck again?"

Panicking because Jane was telling the truth. She would lose all self control if Maura's lips touched her neck again.

"No , no please Maura. I'm serious I won't be able to control myself. I'm only hanging on by a thread now, please no."

Grinning Maura thinking it was worth the risk . Teasing she slowing moves her head closer to Jane's neck. She feels her start to squirm her body underneath her trying to escape her grip.

Maura laughs loudly and jokes "There's no escape Jane."

From the hallway they hear Angela's voice. "Jane! Jane where are you? I know you're her your car's here."

Maura and Jane jump up out of the bed .

Jane yells out for her Ma so she won't come in with them "Ma I'll be right out!"

But Angela walks in just as Jane finishes yelling that.

"You don't need to yell Janie. Oh hi Maura." Angela starts looking around the room. "Wow I've never been in here Jane. You have a lot of books. Why is there a bed? And why do you always keep it locked?"

Jane ignores her questions an ushers her and Maura out of the closet.

"C'mon Ma let's go in the kitchen. Because I know whatever is in that box you're carrying has food in it."

They all go to the kitchen and sit down at the table. Angela goes to get some plates for the cannolis she brought for Jane.

Under the table Maura reaches over and holds Jane's hand. But this time Jane feels more that just tingling and burning in her hand. The effect has spread lower down Jane's body. She felt a small gush of hot liquid spreading between her legs.

Surprised she was getting completely hot and excited she leaned over and whispered to Maura.

"If just holding hands with you gets me this hot , having sex with you is literally going to kill me."

Maura squeezes Jane hand and giggles. She takes a quick glance over at Angela to see if she is watching them. She wasn't so Maura leans over seeing Jane's neck exposed to her. She quick kisses Jane on the neck.

Angela comes walking back to the table and notices Jane's face.

"Honey are you hot? Your face is blood red."

Jane shyly drops her head and tries to hide her face with her hand. She then looks over at a Maura biting her thumbnail smiling at her.

"Yeah Ma , I'm hot, actually burning up."

Jane and Maura burst out laughing, Angela gives them both a look but then just dishes out the cannolis.

"Are you girls okay? Because Maura ,now your face is getting red. I think it's kind of chilly in here myself. I'm going to go see what your thermostat is set on. You girls go ahead and eat."

Angela gets up and walks away from the table. Jane picks up a cannoli and scoops out the cream with one finger. As she starts to suck it off her finger . Maura grabs her finger and puts it in her own mouth and begins sucking the cream off.

That was it for Jane when she felt Maura's tongue on her finger. That was all she could take she had to be with Maura ...now!

Jane jumps up and finds her Ma . "Ma you got to go now! Right now Ma please."

"But honey I just.."

"Sorry Ma but Maura and I have something very, very important to discuss right now. We need to be alone okay."

"Okay baby fine I'll go if it's that important."

They walk in the kitchen Angela tries explain why she's leaving "Maura honey Jane says you guys need to alone to discuss something. So I'm going to go."

Maura waves bye "Bye Angela , thanks for the cannolis."

"Your welcome honey."

As Angela is about to leave and shut the door she looks at Jane and says "This better be important enough to throw your Mother out into the streets. It better be about you and Maura finally getting together or something , bye ."

Angela shuts the door in a shocked Jane's face. She walks back to Maura with her mouth open in shock.

"Did you hear her? Does ? She doesn't know, hell I didn't know until tonight."

Maura smiles and adds "Jane Mothers always know. She asks me all the time when we are going to get together."

Jane sits stunned staring blankly down at her cannoli on her plate. Maura rubs her hand on Jane's back trying to comfort her but then gets a better idea. She picks up her cannoli and digs out the cream with her finger. She stands up and walks toward the hallway closet.

"You have two choices Jane. One sit there and worry about what your mother thinks all night. Or two follow me and help me figure out what to do with this. Your choice Jane." Maura wiggles the cream filled finger at her.

Jane leaps up out of her chair. She grabs the box of cannolis and chases after Maura and says.

"I have a few more ideas about the other cannolis . You want to hear them?"

They both giggle and fall into the bed in the hallway closet. Jane jumps up and goes to lock the door then jumps back into the bed.

.

.

/


	3. Chapter 3

Expiration Date

chapter 3

The next morning after sharing a chaste night with a box of cannolis and falling asleep in each other's arms. Jane and Maura wake up cuddled together under the covers still laying down on the makeshift bed on the floor of the closet. Jane sees and picks up one of the open books Maura had been reading the day before.

"Maura this is one of the quotes I first read that also had such a strong effect on me . This is the one book I will always keep open on the stacks of books. You want to read it?"

Maura yawning and wiping the sleep from her eyes curls her body into Jane's body as close as she could.

"Would you read it to me Jane, please."

Jane smiles and hugs her in tightly and kisses on her forehead , clears her throat . Jane pulls out a pair of black rimmed reading glasses from underneath the mattress on the floor. Maura is seeing Jane for the first time wearing glasses. She smiles and really thinking it makes Jane even hotter than she was already . Even more than before which she didn't think possible .

In Jane's morning low husky gravelly voice she begins reading . Saying every word slowly as if each word is revealing a story all of their own ,

. "This was written by Emery Allen...okay here goes, 'I wonder if our fingerprints fill each other's empty spaces

when we put our hands together.

I want our bodies to move like flowers opening.

Are you afraid of the vastness of the universe or the humble ones inside of your bloodstream?

When you walk outside in the middle of the night and it's snowing and it's 15 degrees , do you run to your car or do you stop for a moment and smile at the sky?

Have you reached the peak of the mountain?

Is it everything you'd hoped it would be?

I think if we were trees we'd be willows and we'd let children swing on our branches. I'm whispering into the air hoping you will hear me:

_Your soul is my soul's home.' "_

Maura is mesmerized just stares into Jane's face silently pleading for more with her eyes.

Jane watching her reaction grins and sits the book aside back onto the floor. She takes off her glasses and asks -

"So Maura , you have any comments or questions for me?"

Maura grins "More , just read me more. That was so beautiful the way you read that to me."

Jane chuckles with a little blush beginning on her cheeks . She jokes " No sorry I only do one show a day. The book has to go back on it's spot on the hopeless romantic stack now."

Jane gets up and puts the book open on the stack of books.

Maura looks at all the stacks around the closet. "So does that mean you have the stacks categorized?"

Jane scrunches her face and looks away. She knows she let the secret slip out about her books. She hadn't planned on ever telling anyone. But she now knows she has to tell the secret to Maura.

"Um ..yeah ."

Jane points to the stack she just sat the book on

"This is the 'Hopeless Romantic' stack. Next to it is 'Happily Ever After' then it goes on with others like marriage and children, lost love , found love etc."

Maura looks around at all the stacks confused and fascinated by them all.

"Why do you feel the need to separate them if they are all about love?"

Jane keeping her face turned away from Maura . As she becomes self conscious of her closet admission. She walks to the door and unlocks and opens the door. She looks out into the hallway to make sure they were alone she then came back in. She sits down on the bed next to Maura and looks up at all the stacks .

"Maura just let me try to explain all this for you okay? You see I'm a detective you know? Every time I don't understand something I treat it like one of our cases. I put up all the evidence in front of me , then search through it for the answers. Well this case is about my search for the meaning of true love . Or more specific why love never lasts. So far everything in here proves to me that there isn't any way to make so called true love, soul mate, or marriage or whatever you want to call it, work. Because it just doesn't. I've been looking really hard but I've found nothing Maura. Just a lot of wishful thinking and fancy words...I want to find the way to make it real. But the more I search the more I lose my hope for or belief in ...romantic love."

Maura is stunned and a begins to get a little angry at Jane's surprising confession about the meaning of her books.

" And here I was thinking you were secretly a hopeless romantic . Jane love can last why do you think it can't?"

Jane scoffs "Do you know anybody who has stayed in love for a lifetime? Or even over ten years at that? Cause I don't , I've never known anyone's relationship I admired and hoped to have one like it for myself. Maura we've both seen a lot of homicides done in the name of love."

Maura tries to think of one couple she knows who could prove her point to Jane. But she can't think of anyone. Jane watches Maura struggling with her thoughts as they both sit there in silence.

Jane breaks the silence "Don't get me wrong , I'm not giving up the search Maura. Just like with our cases in homicide there is always evidence and clues to be investigated everywhere. I'm going to keep searching and investigating to find away to make it work because..."

Jane cuts herself off afraid she was going to say too much to Maura. Afraid she will let the biggest secret admission slip out about how this whole investigation is because of her feelings of love for Maura.

Maura smiles as she is seeing the hopeless romantic slowly returning into Jane's eyes.

"Can I help you search Jane? I'd really like to especially now." Maura reaches for Jane's hand and holds it in hers.

Jane feeling more comforted by the warmth of Maura's hand smiles and kisses the back of Maura's hand in hers. She then stands up and walks behind a stack of books. She pulls out a desk table top that was built into the wall. She then pulls up and unfolds a chair .

She waves Maura over "I'd love some help. You can start here come sit and I'll get you the book I've started working on ."

Maura jumps up and inspects the craftsmanship of the desk table top and is impressed.

"This is nice. Did the condo have this when you moved in here?"

Jane laughs "No I built it so be careful it might be a little shaky."

Maura sits in the chair and scoots it up to the wall table.

Jane plops a Anais Nin book down in front of her on the table. Maura raises one eyebrow and smiles as she looks up at Jane . Knowing this author has some of the most erotic quotes and poems Maura had ever read before.

"This is what you're working on Jane? Nice , I've read some of these already, do you have anymore of her books?"

Jane laughs "Yeah but let's just go slow . Just this one for now."

Maura opens the book and asks "So about us taking things slow...um just how slow do you want to go?"

Jane laughs standing behind her leans down and kisses her on the neck.

Then Jane whispers in her ear "Not too slow don't worry."

Maura smiles as she watches Jane unbuttoning and taking off her wrinkled top shirt. She stands wearing a tank top and she then puts her reading glasses back on again. Maura wants Jane so much now , she'd like nothing more than to go rip the glasses off Jane face . Then strip off the rest of her clothes and drag her off into the bed. But she knows Jane wants to go slow . So she just watches and runs her fantasies through her mind over and over and then says -

"Oh good , slow is fine...for now. But to quote Michael Faudet ' The more buttons you undo , she said , the faster I become undone.' "

Jane caught off guard by Maura's comment suddenly forgets to breathe . Then with a desperate gasp for oxygen to fill her lungs , she inhales loudly as Maura smiles . She then turns and starts reading the book in front of her. While Jane falls on the bed and sits still in a daze staring at the back of Maura. Jane thinking she has to admit to herself her feelings. She was thinking maybe there was all the evidence she ever needed was inside Maura. And not in the books she had been searching.

Suddenly Maura turns back and looks at Jane. She smiles showing off her adorable dimples.

Jane feeling like there was no more fight left in her falls back onto the bed covering her face with her hands … and smiles. Maura satisfied with Jane's reactions to her . She turns back to reading her book .


	4. Chapter 4

Expiration Date

ch/ 4

Three weeks go by with Jane and Maura reading through Jane's stacks of books. . They both tirelessly search late into the nights through each of the stacks of books . Both looking for the single poem or quote or maybe whole book that will prove to Jane that soul mates actually exist . So that she'll finally realize what Maura already knows ,that their love will have a chance of being real and lasting. They made each other promises to keep searching for proof of the mysterious lasting love . Jane desperately needed that proof to believe her and Maura's relationship could be real and exist.

Jane was still taking things slow . Even though their many sessions of hand holding and nights spent cuddling in the closet were getting more frequent. Maura was getting desperate herself for more and wanted to speed things up. She felt that if she could just find something , anything to convince Jane love stands a chance in lasting . It would help to get their relationship and life together to finally begin .

When Jane is called in to work Maura is left alone in the closet to continue the search. Sitting at the desk reading and worrying over poem after poem she's ready to pull her hair out. Frustrated she turns her head away from the books and sees something out of the corner of her eye. At the bottom one of the stacks a paper is sticking out of the book on the bottom. She stands up and goes to pull it out of the book . She inspects the paper and sees it's a hand written poem on it and reads it out loud.

"' I only exist in the world when I gaze into your eyes. Your fingers and hands always mold perfectly into mine. When you touch me my body comes alive. I've been searching for where my soul belonged all my life . So when you showed me the beauty of your soul. I finally knew where my soul had belonged was always right beside yours.'"

Maura turns the paper over and reads " 1- 2 3 Jane Clementine Rizzoli.

"Hmm , it's a beautiful poem. I wonder who wrote it? I'll ask Jane later . It must be something she found and really liked."

Maura places the paper in between the pages of a book. She places the book on a stack of books. Ever since she began searching with Jane she decide to start her own stack of books in the closet. She put everything that she found and that had meaning to her on that stack. She named her stack the proof stack. Now sitting on top of proof was the poem .

Jane came home and walked into the closet . She smiled as she watched Maura reading a book. Maura had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing Jane's reading glasses. She hadn't even noticed Jane was standing behind her trying to see what she was reading. Jane placed her hand on Maura's shoulder.

Maura startled jumped and grabbed her chest with one hand "Oh God Jane! You scared me!"

Jane laughs "Sorry thought you heard me come in. You okay?"

Maura adjust her clothes , her hair and glasses "Yeah , yes I'm fine. Whew okay I'm good. Why are you home so early? I thought you had a mountain of paperwork to catch up on?"

"Yeah I do but it can wait. I wanted to catch a game on TV today the Sox are playing Cubs . C'mon take a break from the books and watch with me?"

Maura squints disapprovingly at her but sees Jane smile and nods

"Okay but we need to keep looking through the books. I know we will find something soon. I want us to be able to start our relationship ..soon Jane. Don't you?"

Jane nodding yes holds out her hand and Maura takes it in hers. She gets up and follows Jane out of the closet into the living room.

Maura goes to get them something to drink in the kitchen . Jane goes and turns on the TV and plops down on the couch. She picks up the shopping bag she brought home and takes a peek in it. Maura sees her and grins wondering if Jane had bought her something. She brings Jane her beer and herself a glass of wine and sits down beside her.

Maura teases "What did you buy another Red Sox's t-shirt for me? I have a dozen already . I love them but Jane really ..."

Jane smiles and pulls out of the bag a framed embroidering saying .

Jane hands it to her "Here I got this for us to hang up in the hallway closet. What do you think?"

Curious Maura takes it from Jane. She reads it " The woods are lovely , dark and deep,

But I have promises to keep,

And miles to go before I sleep,

And miles to go before I sleep."

Nodding her head looking at it Maura grins "Robert Frost's partial poem very appropriate Jane. I love it. You know you surprise me all the time."

Jane chuckles "How so?"

Maura places Jane's hand into hers to make sure she has her attention " My first impression of you has proven to be partially wrong. I thought you were only a driven , brave detective. Who only thought about being the best police officer she could be. Well and the Red Sox fan too . I mean really Jane even back then that's all you wanted to talk about."

Jane chuckles and puts her feet up on the coffee table and folds her arms.

"And? Anything else?" Jane adds.

Maura sits back on the couch as the Red Sox take the field on the TV.

"Yes so much more Jane." She holds up the frame. "Like this , I never would have thought you appreciated poems as much as you do."

"So you're saying I'm now a sensitive bad ass detective ?"

Maura chuckles "Yeah I guess, but so much more. You're very intelligent , I'd love to test and see what your IQ would be. It's really a shame you didn't get the chance to go to BCU."

Jane jokes "So I'm a smart bad ass ? In other words a smart ass huh?" Jane laughs.

Maura chuckles as she sips her wine "Yeah I guess so ."

Jane looks over at Maura deciding whether she should say what she's thinking.

Maura looks at the weird look on Jane "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?" Maura wipes off her face with her hand.

"No, no I was ...well I was just going to say the same about you."

Maura laughs "What you think I'm a smart ass too?"

Laughing Jane says "No, no of course not."

Jane gets a serious look and adds " My first impression of you was wrong too. I thought you were just this unbelievably hot doctor. Who only cared about sciency doctoring stuff."

Maura smiles "Unbelievably hot huh? You know I thought you were the most beautiful prostitute I'd ever seen when I first met you? …. So you thought I was hot , anything else?"

Jane chuckles jokes "It was the knee high black leather boots I had to wear that you really liked wasn't it?"

Maura raises her eyebrows looking Jane up and down "Partly but I liked who was wearing them a lot more. But go on tell me what you were going to tell about me."

"Well it's just you're funny too. I mean you have a great sense of humor. I would've never thought that when I first met you."

"Oh okay you thought I was just an uptight doctor?"

Jane sees the hurt look on Maura's face and tries to tease "And unbelievably hot too don't forget that. You still are the most beautiful woman I've ever met before."

Maura smiles and elbows Jane in the ribs "Oh stop. So you thought I was hot but boring okay. Why don't we just watch the game Jane."

Jane sits up straight quickly thinking she has offended Maura.

"No! No that's not what I meant at all Maura. Even back then you could never have been boring . My God woman don't you know I think you are the most interesting, fascinating woman I've ever known? You are the only person who has ever really challenged me. I mean it's frustrating at times . Because it's everyday you challenge me in every way , but ...You are making me a better cop a better friend , daughter , sister just better Maura. Does that sound like a boring person could do all that?"

Overwhelmed at Jane's confession , Maura's eyes start getting a little teary . Maura wraps her arms around Jane and hugs her tightly.

She whispers in her ear "Thank you for telling me that. I love you so much Jane"

"OH Yes! Home Run!...Oh sorry Maura I just saw him swing and...sorry I love you too."

Maura smiling pulls away "As long as you love me as much as you love the Red Sox it's okay."

Jokingly Jane grinning thinks while she rubs her fingers across her chin. "As much as the Red Sox mmm? Well let's see..."

Maura smacks her on her arm and whines "Jane.."

"More Maura I love you so much more than the Red Sox."

"Aww Jane , now see how can you say that and not believe love can last?" Maura curls herself up into Jane's side.

After watching a couple innings Maura thinks about the poem she found earlier.

She stands up "I found something today. Let me go get it and show you."

Jane nods but her eyes never leave the game.

Maura retrieves the poem. She's excited to show it to Jane. She walks fast back in to the living room with it in her hand. She sits down and takes a quick look at Jane.

"Okay listen to this for a minute." Maura wants to read the poem to her.

Jane smiles and nods "Yeah okay it's the 7th inning stretch anyways go ahead."

Maura clears her throat and starts " I only exist in the world when I gaze in your eyes. Your fingers and hands always mold perfectly into mine. When you touch me.."

Jane sits up and grabs the paper out of Maura's hand. "Where ... did you find this?"

Surprised Maura sits up and tries to take the paper back. "It was sticking out of a book in the hallway closet." Maura thinking "You know we need to name that closet something. Because it is a lot more than just a closet. .. Maybe 'The Library' no..umm"

"Maura!" Jane is getting angry.

"What? No I know 'The Love Library' . You like that?"

"Maura you shouldn't have read this." Jane angrily folds up the paper. She sits back on the couch and takes a long drink from her beer.

Confused and getting upset "What? Why Jane? It's a beautiful poem. I know you liked it too because it's in your handwriting. Who wrote it anyways? I've been trying to find it's author all day."

"Just forget about it Maura. Sorry for getting upset. It's nothing just sit back and let's watch the game. The Sox's are winning c'mon."

Maura wrestles the paper out of Jane's fingers. She opens it up again "What is it Jane? Is it about someone you dated before or what? I won't get mad . I just love the poem tell me who wrote it ...please?"

Jane still staring at the TV "I did okay. Now can we just watch the game please?"

Maura's eyes open wide in surprise and she stutters out "I... ah ..you write ...you wrote this Jane?"

"Yeah I wrote it no big deal. C'mon just watch the game."

Maura confused and upset "Oh it's a big deal. And we are definitely going to discuss this Jane. You've been saying you don't believe love can last and you ..." Maura shakes the poem in Jane's face "You write this ...how can you write this and not believe in soul mates. Jane! Quit watching the game and talk to me now!"

Jane still sits watching the game trying to figure out how to answer Maura.


	5. Chapter 5

Rated - M

Expiration Date

ch 5

Jane walks into the morgue "Maura?"

There's no answer , Jane goes into Maura's office. She sits down at her desk and decides since she's not busy she'll just wait for Maura. She knows Maura is still mad at her about the poem. Jane still hasn't explained anything to her.

Seeing that Maura had left her computer on Jane decides to snoop through her files.

Jane sees a file she whispers as she looks around "Ooh personal file with three stars beside it. I've got to read this one."

Jane's finger poised to press to open the file. The office door swings open and Maura sees a devious look on Jane's face . She knows she is up to something on her computer.

"Stop! Stop whatever it is you're doing. I swear Jane you have to quit snooping through my computer files."

Jane acts like she's innocent of any wrong doing . She switches the screen on the computer to a game.

"What? I'm playing solitaire. I'm not snooping. Really Maura you always think the worse of me."

Maura walks over to look at the computer and sees it really is a solitaire game on the screen.

"Oh well Jane. You just had a guilty look on your face when I came in. What are you doing down here? Did you come to explain to me about the poem?"

Jane playing solitaire "No just bored. I wanted to see you. Is that okay if I wanted to see you?"

"Of course you never need a reason. You're always welcome in here. But Jane you really owe me an explanation."

Jane hangs her head "I know I do. And I will but not here at work okay?"

"Okay but soon Jane."

"Yeah soon , tonight okay?"

After Jane leaves her office Maura decides to leave work early. The situation with Jane is just getting too much for her. She needs to get away from Jane even if it's only for a few hours.

As Maura collects her things to leave. She thinks she should at least tell Jane she was leaving work. She goes to the squad room and sees Jane sitting at her desk.

Maura sits on the corner of her desk "I'm taking the rest of the day off. I thought I'd tell you because I don't want you to think it's because I'm mad at you. It's just I need a break , okay?"

"You need a break from me because you're mad at me. Okay Maura I understand. But I promise I'm going to try to explain to you tonight. Can I come over after work?"

Maura half smiles "Yes , I think you have to because I'm going to be at your condo. I want to look through a couple of books I found there yesterday."

"Great I'll bring dinner . How about pizza?"

Maura smiles "Yeah okay , bye Jane."

Jane watches her leave the squad room. She is wondering how she is going to explain everything to her.

Maura is busy reading through her latest finds. She feels a trickle of sweat roll down between her breasts. Feeling hot she goes to kitchen to find something cold to drink. She sees there is only beer and grape juice in Jane's refrigerator. She decides on the juice and pours herself a big glass filled with ice.

Walking back to the hallway she takes out a ice cube and rubs it across her forehead. Then travels it down between her breasts. She gets back to the desk and sits down , She takes a big drink of the grape juice , while still trying to cool herself off with the ice cube in her other hand. The ice cube slips out from her fingers and drops down her shirt. The cold shock makes her jump and she spills the grape juice all over herself.

She stands up quickly trying to find the ice cube. She finds it and places it back in her glass.

She stomps her foot mad at herself "Oh pooh I can't believe I did that. I have to get out of these stained clothes."

Maura looks around quickly and decides to undress right there in the closet. She takes off all her clothes even bra and panties because the grape juice soaked through down to them too. She drapes the clothes over the chair at the desk.

She stands up and feels a cold breeze coming from a fan on top of one of the stacks of books. She moves closer and stands in front of it to cool herself off.

Because she was worried about Maura , Jane couldn't concentrate on her paperwork. She decided to leave work early and go talk to Maura.

She walked into her condo and didn't see Maura. She felt hot and went to check the thermostat in the condo. It was sat on 81 degrees . She turns it to 70 and takes off her top shirt while walking. She turns down the hallway and sees a light in the closet.

Jane was about to call out to Maura but she heard Maura's voice.

Inside the closet an angry Maura says "What the hell? Tell me that's not another poem by Jane over there?"

Jane walks in the closet to defend herself because she knew she didn't write a second poem. But when she was standing in the doorway. What she saw was about to change both their lives.

Jane's eyebrows shot up her eyes got big. She was looking at a completely nude Maura bent over down on all fours. She was reaching for a paper that was sticking out of a book on the bottom of a stack of books. Her backside was completely exposed to Jane. Jane started smiling as she watched Maura working hard to free the paper. Jane had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Maura right this minute. Maura had sweat starting to drip off her back. Jane licking her lips and feeling her own body on fire started removing the rest of her own clothes. By the time Jane reached Maura she was naked. She slowly bent down and got on her knees and walked on them over to get behind Maura.

Maura has not notice Jane was there she was too busy trying to get the paper. Jane reaches her hand out . She gently touches Maura's back and moves it down around her hip.

Maura startled jumps and turns to see a naked smiling Jane touching her. Maura felt herself getting aroused . Staring into Jane's eyes she watched as they turned almost completely black. Maura then was instantly wet .

She then felt Jane's long slender fingers slide around into her wetness and moans softly.

"Oh Jane yes"

Maura still on all fours smiles pressing herself harder against Jane's fingers. Jane leans her body on top of Maura's back.

Jane kisses her neck then whispers in her ear "I don't think we're taking it slow anymore. Is that okay?"

Maura turns her head smiling and moaning softly "Oh God yes Jane. And you can go faster ." Maura lets out breathy sexy laugh.

Jane smiles "Can I hold you?"

Maura nods and Jane grips Maura with her whole hand and squeezes her tightly between her legs.

Surprised Maura lets out a squealing sound followed by a big sigh. Jane fingers begin moving around sliding all over in Maura's growing wetness. Maura wanting more starts bucking back against Jane's hand. She reaches back and grabs Jane's hand with hers and presses it harder against her now throbbing center.

Jane slides her other hand around to Maura's breast. She whispers smiling "Can I hold this too?"

Maura smiles and nods as she takes Jane's other hand and presses it up against her breast. Jane squeezes her breast and speeds up her fingers rubbing against Maura's wet center.

Maura wanting and needing more contact turns her body over onto her back. Never letting her hands and fingers lose contact with Maura . Jane grins and slides on top of her. Maura wraps her legs around Jane's back.

"Much better like this Jane. Can I hold you now?"

Jane breathing heavy now nods . Maura reaches in between their sweaty bodies and slides her fingers into Jane's wet throbbing center and squeezes holding her center. They start syncing their strokes on each other . Matching stroke for stroke . Their breathes taking turns gasping for air.

Both getting close to climax . Maura dives her lips into Jane's neck and spreads wet sloppy kisses all around. Jane's body instantly stiffens as she starts to cum. Maura feeling the spasms of Jane's body on top of her starts to cum too . Each moaning out the others name as they were squirming and riding out their orgasms together tangled in each others arms and legs.

A few minutes later Jane rolls off Maura. She lays beside her still breathing heavy gasping for air.

Maura smiling turns on her side facing Jane "Oh wow...okay now go ahead."

Jane scrunches her face confused "What? I think we just did. I mean I'm new at this but I think..I think we just had sex." Jane laughs.

Maura giggles and play slaps her on her shoulder "No ..well I mean yes we did just have amazing sex. But I was talking about the explanation for that poem. Oh and is that another one in that book?"

Smiling Jane reaches over and pulls the paper from the book that Maura was working to get it out of. Jane looks at what's written on it and shows it to Maura.

"This is one of Ma's shopping lists she gave me."

Jane gets serious "As for the poem . Well to be honest I wrote that the first day I met you. I wanted to keep it until I was sure my feelings were real and would never change. I didn't want you to just find it and read it without knowing this. I guess that's why I was upset. It kinda ruined my big chance on giving it to you in the right way. Sorry I acted like an ass about you finding it."

Maura overcome with emotions has tears in her eyes "Oh Jane , does that mean you believe love can last now?"

Jane kisses her "Yeah but only with you. I love you Maura."

"I love you Jane."

Jane laughs as she thinks of something and says "Ma will be so happy were together."

They fall into each other arms laughing as Jo Friday comes running in and jumps on them both.


End file.
